


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is having a bad day</p><p>1MW 100 drabble/icon challenge, prompts: the road to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Phil walked into his office and closed the door. He was damn tempted to put out a do not disturb sign but the fact his door was closed would be warning enough. He was having one of those days. The old adage about the road to hell being paved with good intentions was spot on. He brought a box of gourmet donuts and had his ass handed to him by every woman in the office when he just want to do something nice for them for the hard work they’d done for him the past week.

Swinging by the range to offer to help Barton with his defensive handgun class for the non-field agents got him in trouble with the new range master for daring to set foot on the range without prior permission. That one he wouldn’t take sitting down, at his ranks and status, he didn’t need permission to walk onto the range. And then there were the other intended good deeded he tried to do and each and every one of the back fired, so now he’d just sit here and lick his wounded ego for a bit then get over himself and get back to work.


End file.
